


Two Surprises Part 9

by sir_kingsley



Series: Two Surprises [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad!Dean, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been gone for days, searching for Sam and lying to the twins is starting to take a tole on you. So when Dean finally gets home you decide it's time to have a talk about your future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Surprises Part 9

**Author's Note:**

> I know you're probably tired of my apologies for always updating so late, but I'm sorry anyway. Hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Based of this imagine: http://super-natural-imaginess.tumblr.com/post/98612318542/part-1-requested-by-id-rather-be-sleeping95

“Mommy, where is Daddy?”

You and the twins were lying on the living room floor, each of you armed with a pack of crayons and a coloring book.

You looked up as Ellie’s small voice shattered the bubble of silence that had grown around you. Her big green eyes were blinking at you, full of curiosity and a loneliness that stabbed you in the gut. You forced a comforting smile. “He’s working, sweetie.”

“When will he come home?”

“Very soon. Should be any day now.”

Ash perked up. “Tomorrow?”

You nodded somberly. “Yeah. Maybe.”

But it wasn’t tomorrow. Or the next day. 

Altogether, Dean had been gone for five days and each passing day twisted a tighter knot in your stomach because every day he was gone was another day of worrying you would never get a phone call to let you know he was still alive. It was another day of lying to your children and watching the light die in their eyes every night when they waited by the door and Dean didn’t walk through.

On the sixth night as you were tucking her in, Ellie said, “I miss him.” Your heart broke.

“So do I,” you replied.

You went to bed cold and aching as Ellie’s sad words echoed in your head. You felt horrible for putter her and Ash through this. But you’d had no other choice. Sam was family and he needed Dean’s help. And this was Dean. This was what he did. Saving people. Hunting things. The family business.

You rolled over onto Dean’s side of the bed. It was faint, but his scent was still there. You pressed your face into his pillow and inhaled deeply. You used to be able to feel him here, but that ghostly presence had evaporated a few nights ago. Now Dean’s spot was just cold and empty.

You had just began to drift off when a cold hand shook your shoulder. Your eyes popped open to find Ash and Ellie blinking at you in the dark. “What’s up guys? Did you have a bad dream?”

Ash sniffled. “We really miss Daddy,” he said with a trembling voice.

And you were at a loss as to what to do. You could lie, tell them it would be okay, Daddy would be home soon. Any time now. But you didn’t know that. And you were so tired of lying to your children.

So you just said, “So do I.”

You opened your arms and the twins crawled onto the bed and snuggled into your sides. You kissed each of their foreheads. “Do you want to call him?”

“Yes,” they said together.

You reached for your phone and dialed Dean’s primary cell. It rang. And rang. And rang. And then, “Hi, you’ve reached Dean Winchester. I can’t come to the phone right now so leave your name, number and message and I’ll get back to ya.” He had at least had the decency to change his voicemail once you had moved into the house.

“Must be sleeping,” you told the twins. “Or maybe he lost it. He does that a lot, doesn’t he?”

The twins nodded solemnly. You felt felt Ash press his face into your shoulder and the three of you fell into an unsatisfied and depressing silence.

“Can we listen to it again?” 

You looked down at Ellie, confused. “The voicemail?”

“Yeah.”

Her eyes were pleading and you felt choked. “Yeah. Of course.”

You redialed Dean’s number. It rang. And rang. And rang. “Hi, you’ve reached Dean Winchester. I can’t come…”

You felt as Ellie cuddled closer to you. Each time the message ended, you pressed redial and soon you were listening to a set of soft snores as the twins were lulled to sleep by the sound of their father’s voice.

And you cried as you hit the button one last time. “Hi, you’ve reached Dean Winchester…”

*****

“Come on guys, we’re gonna be late!”

You pulled the orange juice out of the fridge and poured a good amount into two cups. You were screwing on the caps when you heard the toaster pop.

“Ash! Ellie! Let’s go!” you called again as you put the juice away.

Two pairs of feet came bounding down the stairs and Ash and Ellie ran into the kitchen.

“Ellie, grab your jackets. Ash get your backpacks.”

The twins parted to fulfill their assigned missions. You helped each of them into their jackets and left them to pull their backpacks over their shoulders.

“What about breakfast?” Ellie asked.

You spun around and swiped too bundles off the counter and handed one to each twin. “No pancakes?” Ash pouted.

“Nope. Today we’re having Pop-Tarts. Here, take your juice.”

You handed each twin their respective cups: Captain America for Ash and Iron Man for Ellie. Your kids had good taste.

“Did you warm them up?” Ellie inquired, squinting at her bundle of pastries.

“Yes, Ellie.”

“Awesome.”

“Okay, let’s go,” you said, grabbing your coffee and coat.

“Mom, do you know where butterflies come from?” Ash asked as you ushered them toward the front door.

“No, sweetie, where do they come from?”

“Caterpillars! They turn into butterflies!”

“What? How?”

“They wrap themselves in a shell-”

“A cocoon,” Ellie corrected.

“Yeah, a cocoon, and they sleep for a really long time and -“

The three of us stopped as the doorknob began to jiggle. I didn’t know what kind of idiot tried to break into a house in the middle of the day but I reached for the table where we kept a gun hidden. I had just touched it when the door swung open.

“Daddy!”

The twins darted past your legs as Dean squatted and launched themselves into his arms. Dean’s arms closed around them tightly and he pressed kisses all over their faces.

“Hey you two,” Dean said, squeezing them closer. “Just the people I wanted to see.”

Hearing his voice in person for the first time in days sent shivers down your spine. You felt an uncomfortable sensation in your eyes but chose to ignore it.

“Daddy, we missed you,” Ash cried, encircling Dean’s neck with his scrawny arms.

“I missed you too, buddy.”

“Where were you?” Ellie demanded.

Dean looked at me then, not sure what I had been telling the kids.

“I told you sweetie, Daddy was working,” I chimed in.

Dean nodded and returned his attention to the twins. “Yeah, I just had to go away for a little while for work.”

“You were gone forever.”

Dean smiled guiltily. “I know, baby. And I’m sorry. But I’m back now and we can hang out all day.”

“But we have to go to school,” Ash whined.

“Well, I bet if we ask Mommy real nice, she’ll let you stay home,” Dean whispered.

Three pairs of green eyes hit me like a load of bricks. Two pairs were brimming with hope while the other was shining with an apology. 

“Mommy, please?” the twins begged.

As if you could ever tell them know. “Okay,” you murmured. The twin cheered and twisted to hug their dad again. “I’ll go call the school and the office.”

When you got to the kitchen, you took a moment to grasp the counter and take a few breaths. Your legs were trembling and you could feel sobs moving in your chest. You took a deep breath and held it, struggling to get yourself under control.

But all you could think was, he’s home. And you wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

You wiped away a stray tear and reached for the phone. Just as you started to dial the number someone pulled the phone from your hand and turned you around. You caught the briefest glimpse of Dean’s face before his lips were sliding over yours. 

You lost all sense of time in that kiss and when the two of you finally parted you were breathless but no longer shaking. 

Dean’s lips were hovering not even a breath away from yours as his eyes swept over your face. “I missed you, (Y/N),” he whispered.

You wrapped your arms around his waist and laid your face against his chest. “I missed you so much.”

Dean leaned back just enough to see your face. “Hey, hey, don’t cry. I’m here. I’m okay. Don’t cry.” He squeezed you tighter. “I’m all yours now.”

You spent a slow-moving, beautiful day with Dean, Ash and Ellie. You all changed back into your pajamas and you and Dean fixed a large breakfast. You played hide and seek, did some coloring, then enjoyed an elegant lunch consisting of grilled cheese sandwiches and orange juice in your and Dean’s bed, where you also ended up taking an impromptu group nap.

The four of you ended the night in a blanket fort in the living room with cookies and a stack of Disney classics. 

The twins passed out tucked in between you and Dean. You each picked up a kid and carried them upstairs, leaving the living room mess for the morning. You placed Ash in his bed as Dean lowered Ellie into her and you pulled their blankets over their chests.

“Goodnight, baby girl,” you heard Dean whisper as he kissed Ellie’s forehead. Then he joined you by Ash and did the same, murmuring, “’Night, buddy.”

Once you and Dean were in your own room you finally talked. You listened to him talk about the case. Demons had captured Sam while he was investigating what he thought was just a vampire problem. The demons had been planning to sacrifice the entire town. Once Dean had found Sam they had somehow managed to exorcise the demons just before they murdered everyone.

You listened to the excitement in his voice, watched the light in his eyes that you hadn’t seen in years, as he told you the story. Your stomach was sinking.

“But Sam is okay?” you asked.

“Yeah, Sammy’s fine. A little bruised up but he’ll be okay. He’s probably gonna swing by tomorrow or the next day. He’s dying to see the twins.”

“That’s good. I’m glad… I’m glad everything turned out okay.”

Dean threw and arm over my shoulder and pulled me against his side. “Hey, don’t worry. This is it, (Y/N). I’m done now.”

You bowed your head, chewing on your bottom lip. “Is it?”

“What do you mean?”

You shrugged away from Dean so you could face him. “Dean, I haven’t heard you talk about something with this much excitement since… since the twins were born. You’re… happy. You haven’t been this happy in years.”

“That’s not true, (Y/N),” Dean said, sitting up a little straighter. “I love the life we’ve built here. We have a great house, I love my job down at the shop, I’ve got you and twins.”

“But you’re not happy. You’re bored and you’re miserable. And it’s my fault.”

“No. Oh, (Y/N), no, I-”

You held a hand up. “Dean, don’t. Don’t lie. Please. Just tell me: Do you miss it?”

Dean held your gaze silently for several long seconds, before turning his head away. You both sat awkwardly, both of you waiting and dreading the answer you knew was coming. 

Finally, Dean faced you again. “There are people out there dying. Every day. And I can save them, (Y/N).” You bowed your head, defeated even as he continued, “How am I supposed to just turn my back on what’s happening around us when I know I can save them? (Y/N)? Say something.”

You just nodded. “I understand.”

Dean hesitated before asking, “So what are we going to do?”

You took a deep breath and looked up again. “I’m going to stay here with the twins. I’m going to keep working and they’re going to keep going to school. And you’re going to hunt again.”

Dean could only gape at you. “What?”

You reached out and took his hand in both of yours, playing with his fingers as you said, “You’re right. These people need you. And you need to hunt. It’s who you are, Dean. But we need you here, too. And I don’t want to make you choose between us and the job.”

Dean cupped your chin with his free hand. “I would choose you, (Y/N). You and the twins. Always. You know that right?”

You nodded. “But you should never have to choose. And I won’t make you anymore. We’ll make it work. Somehow.”

Dean leaned forward, brushing his lips across yours. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Stopped the apocalypse.” 

You felt his lips stretch into a smile against yours. “Ah, I knew that would pay off one day.”


End file.
